WHITE
by thekimve
Summary: Putih... apa yang kalian pikirkan saat disekeliling kalian hanya berwarna putih? Luka? Kesepian? Ketakutan?. Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin. BTS.


WHITE

.

.

.

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin

Rate : T

Author : Kim Ve

Warning : Hanya imajinasi otakku saja pada adegan Jhope dan Jimin sebelum perang bantal di MV RUN. Putih dan terlihat terluka.

Jika kalian bingung oleh kata2 putihku bisa kalian tanyakan. Aku sedikit membenci ruangan serba putih. Itu terlihat penuh luka dan menakutkan. Seperti terkurung tanpa bisa pergi.

.

.

.

Terkadang kita tak tau apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Pikiran manusia dan apa yang dirasakannya adalah misteri.

Terkadang ada rasa ingin menjadi Tuhan agar bisa melihat segala yang tak bisa dilihat dan dirasakan.

Namun apa yang orang pikirkan terkadang tak selaras dengan hatinya. Semuanya adalah misteri.

Hoseok dan Jimin. Dua manusia yang bahkan satu sama lain tak mengerti isi hati dan pikirannya.

Hanya bisa bersama, melihat dan merasakan saja. Namun jauh didalam itu? Tak ada yang pernah berbicara atau mengatakannya.

Hidup seperti itu membuat keduanya bersama. Jimin, namja berambut orange itu setiap hari menikmati kesendiriannya di rumah kumuh bercat putih. Semua putih. Segalanya berwarna sama. Semuanya berjalan di alur yang sama. Hoseok menyukainya.

Inilah hidup mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara.

Tak ada warna lain dalam hidup mereka berdua selain hitam, putih dan abu-abu.

"Aku pulang...". Hoseok merangkul tubuh mungil Jimin yang berbalut sweater oversize putih. Tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. Pikiran atau bahkan khayalannya terputus saat tangan kekar Hoseok merangkulnya.

Jimin, ntah berapa lama ia berdiri di depan jendela menatap langit sore yang selalu ia nikmati setiap sore.

Hoseok tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Jimin pun tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Hoseok mengeratkan pelukan di bahu Jimin.

Dagunya sengaja disandarkan di bahu mungil Jimin.

Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan setelahnya. Mereka juga tak akan merasa risih berada di posisi itu untuk sekian lama.

"Saranghae...". Gumaman itu mengalun lembut melewati telinga kanan Jimin.

Kata itu seakan mantra yang bisa menyihir Jimin.

Namja berkantung mata kehitaman itu lantas menolehkan kepalanya pelan kearah Hoseok.

Senyum tipis terukir sangat manis dibibir keringnya.

Hoseok memandangnya. Memandang kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Segalanya putih. Tak ada warna lain.

Hanya putih saja.

.

.

.

.

"Kami belum pernah menemukan kelainan seperti ini Tuan Jung namun jika melihat kondisi Jimin, sepertinya ia mengalami tekanan batin dalam waktu yang lama". Dokter berjas putih itu menjelaskan keadaan Jimin yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Tak ada yang bisa Hoseok lakukan selain segalanya pasrah kepada dokter yang menanganinya.

"Saya tak bisa menjamin ia bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu tuan Jung. Jimin akan seperti itu, diam dan merespon apapun dengan sangat lambat". Ucapan terakhir ini membuat Hoseok semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Seakan kepalanya berisi batu keras yang ingin ia rontokkan.

Jimin, tak pernah Hoseok ketahui jika perpisahannya selama 1 tahun akan merubah Jimin seperti ini.

Segalanya putih. Hoseok menyukai putih namun putih saat ini membuatnya semakin terluka.

Jiminnya tak pernah seperti dahulu lagi.

Jiminnya hanyalah sebuah boneka hidup yang hanya diam.

Hoseok menemukannya tergeletak pingsan dikamar putihnya 2 hari yang lalu.

Dan berakhirlah mereka disini.

Bahkan jawaban dokter tak bisa memuaskan hatinya.

Jiminnya pergi.

Yang dihadapannya bukanlah Jiminnya yang cerewet dan ceria.

Dihadapannya hanyalah Jimin yang setiap sore menunggunya pulang dan selalu menatap jendela.

Hoseok selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Memeluknya dari belakang. Tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali tinggal bersama Jimin dan mengawasinya 24 jam.

Hoseok merindukan masa lalunya.

Kepergiannya setahun lalu beralasan kuat.

Namun saat ia kembali semuanya berubah.

Warna pelangi hanya menjadi putih saja.

Segalanya putih dan itu sakit.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok merangkul tubuh ringkih yang terdapat di pangkuannya.

Atap rumah kumuh itu berubah fungsi menjadi tempat favorit menatap senja.

"Mianhae... aku tak akan pergi lagi. Aku berjanji". Ucapan penuh keyakinan dari Hoseok terselip indah di telinga Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Matanya masih menatap matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan pergi tidur, dan digantikan oleh rembulan.

Hoseok mencintainya. Hoseok mencintai warna putih. Namun bukan putih yang memberinya luka. Putih bisa saja menjadi warna dasar dan kita sendiri yang menghiasinya.

"Ho..seok H..yung". Suara terbata itu terdengar sangat pelan.

Namun suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Hoseok.

Hoseok memang selalu menyukai suara manja Jimin. Namun suara itu ia dengar setahun yang lalu.

365 hari yang lalu bahkan lebih.

Dan saat ini ia dengar kembali.

Suara merdu kekasihnya yang bahkan dahulu selalu terucap tanpa jeda saat mereka bersama.

Hosoek merindukannya.

Merindukan segalanya.

Pelukannya semakin mengerat. Tubuh Jimin yang bersandar didada Hoseok perlahan bergerak. Kepalanya menoleh kepada Hoseok.

Bibir itu tak lagi kering. Namun tetap pucat seperti biasa. Hoseok tahu jika ini adalah awal.

Putih itu akan perlahan berubah menjadi berwarna.

Banyak hal yang tak bisa kita terima saat sesuatu yang kita jaga menghilang. Rasa sakit itu tertumpuk dan menggunung.

Jimin kehilangan pegangannya. Hoseok pergi ntah untuk berapa lama. Jimin tak bisa menahannya.

Pikiran dam tubuhnya lelah. Lelahnya terobati hanya oleh Hoseok.

Jimin sedang sibuk mengobati lelahnya dan Hoseok sedang mengubah warna putih itu.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok terbangun dari Tidurnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dirinya seperti menjelajah disebuah dimensi lain yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

Nafasnya sangat tidak beraturan. Jiminnya bukanlah Jimin yang ia kenali setahun yang lalu, Jiminnya saat ini adalah..

"Hey tukang tidur, cepat bangun. Kau tak akan pergi bekerja eoh?". Suara berisik Jimin memasuki Kamar Hoseok. Jimin membuka gorden kamar Hoseok dan cahaya sinar matahari menerobos masuk mengenai tubuh Hoseok.

"Jimin?". Hoseok mengucek matanya. Memastikan apa yang ia lihat.

Dihadapannya Jiminnya. Jiminnya yang ceria dan bersuara manja namun err sedikit galak menurut Hoseok.

Jimin mendekat ke ranjang Hoseok dan wajahnya menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Hey kau bermimpi atau sudah bangun? Dasar otak mesum. Mimpi apa kau tentangku? Bercinta? Ashh! Tidak ada bercinta selama 2 bulan? Ingat? Itu hukumanmu membatalkan liburan kita". Jimin menyentil pelan kepala Hoseok dan hal itu membuat Hoseok sadar sepenuhnya bahwa inilah kenyataan. ini dunia yang ia injak dan ini bukanlah tipuan.

Hoseok memandang sekelilingnya. Bukan putih. Bukan hitam dan bukan abu-abu.

Putih itu menyakitkan. Dan itu tidak ada disekitarnya.

Rumah bercat warna warni hasil karya merekalah yang terpampang jelas disekitar Hoseok.

"Ya! Pria Tukang tidur. Cepatlah masuk kamar mandi. Kau sudah telat!". Suara teriakan Jimin dari kamar mandi membuat Hoseok tersadar kembali.

Jimin sedang mengisi air bathtub dengan air hangat dan setelah siap Jimin segera membereskan kamar mereka yang sangat berantakan.

Hoseok masih memandanginya. Ini seperti mimpi. Namun itulah mimpi. Dihadapannya tetaplah Jiminnya yang ia Cintai. Jiminnya yang sudah ia pacari sejak mereka dibangku SMU hingga saat ini.

Rumah apartemen mereka bahkan berbeda dengan rumah yang ada di mimpinya.

Hoseok kembali berfikir. Apakah menjadi seperti mimpinya jika ia pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Matanya perlahan tertuju pada amplop dinakas kamarnya.

Amplop berisi mutasi kerjanya selama 1 tahun di China.

Hoseok tahu jawabannya. Ia tak akan pernah menerima pekerjaan itu meskipun kariernya akan naik. Namun ia lebih memilih kekasih imutnya.

Hoseok membersihkan diri dan memikirkan kembali cara membuat kekasihnya berhenti marah lantaran kencan anniversary mereka yang gagal minggu lalu. Rencana Kencan romanti dan liburan ke Jeju gagal total lantaran urusan pekerjaan kantor Hoseok yang tak bisa di tunda. bagi Hoseok liburan bisa di ganti hari lain.

Dan hukuman dari Jimin sangat menakutkan bagi Hoseok. 2 bulan tidak bercinta.

Itu siksaan bagi Hoseok. Kekasih mungilnya bahkan saat ini menggodanya dengan kaos tipis putihnya. Bagi Hoseok itu menggodanya.

Terkadang otak Hoseok perlu di revisi. Total seminggu ia tak menyentuh Jimin.

Puk!

"Aww!". Pekik Hoseok sambil mengelus kepalanya yang pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari Jimin.

Getokan sendok dikepala Hoseok membuatnya sadar jika ia sudah berkhayal terlalu jauh diangkasa hingga tak sadar ia harus menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berangkat bekerja.

"Sekali lagi ku lihat kau melamun maka semua ayammu akan ku goreng". Jimin mengancam. Ancaman yang selalu ia berikan kepada Hoseok. Padahal faktanya mereka tak memiliki peliharaan apapun.

Hoseok tersenyum salah tingkah. Sekelebat ide muncul di otaknya.

"Weekend kita ke Jepang. Bagaimana?". Mata Hoseok berbinar. Seakan ia menemukan sebuah jalan terang dan keluar dari kegelapan.

"Sedang menyogokku agar tak marah lagi?". Jimin meletakkan gelas susu vanila dimeja lantas melirik Hoseok.

"Ayolah Chimchimku. Maafkan aku. Ini sebagai ganti ruginya. Oke? Oke?". Hoseok mengerling genit kearah Jimin.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. ada rasa geli melihat Hoseok seperti itu.

"Aish hentikan berwajah seperti itu. Kau seperti Namjoon hyung saat akan menggoda Jin Hyung". Jimin tertawa lepas.

Tawa itu yang sangat Hoseok sukai. Tawa yang pebuh warna. Bukan putih seperti di mimpinya.

Senyum Hoseok mengembang.

"Jadi? Kau mau?". Hoseok berdiri lantas menghampiri kekasihnya.

Pelukan dibelakang tubuh Jimin adalah favoritnya.

Jimin mengangguk. Masih dengan wajah pura-pura marahnya dan itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Hoseok.

"Saranghae...". Kata yang sama seperti di mimpinya terucap kembali dari bibir Hoseok.

Bagi Hoseok inilah bukti. Bukti bahwa ia sedang didalam kenyataannya bukan dalam dunia putih yang bahkan itu menyiksa mereka berdua.

"Nado nado nado saranghae... hey ingat? Aku masih marah sampai janji liburan itu terpenuhi". Jimin menyempilkan bibirnya.

Kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Jimin. Bibir kemerahan yang bagi Hoseok sangat menggiurkan. Bukan bibir kering seperti pada dunia putih.

"Ini janjiku yang pasti akan ku tepati". Hoseok mengangguk pasti.

Rencana kali ini tak boleh gagal atau dunia putih akan menguasai mereka.

Hoseok melangkah keluar dan inilah awal baru untuk memperbaiki sebagian waktunya yang jarang untuk kekasihnya.

Hoseok hanya tak ingin kembali pada warna itu.

Putih.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
